American Tanks
Overall the American Tanks in World of Tanks are fairly maneuverable, have good gun depression, fairly good turret armor, good accuracy and rate of fire. The things that let the American tanks down is lack of hull armor from most angles up until high tier tanks and they are fairly susceptible to crew damage. American Light Tanks American Light Tanks are interesting vehicles to say the least, however each nation has a certain play style. When compared to lights tanks from other nations the American Light Tanks are fairly slow, with typical armor you would expect on a light tank, with decent guns, with a high rate of fire. Tanks in the American Light Tanks include: *T1 Cunningham *M2 Light Tanks *T2 Premium Light Tank *T1E6 Special Light Tank *T7 Combat Car Special Light Tank *M3 Stuart *M22 Locust *MTLS-1G14 *M5 Stuart *M24 Chaffee *T21 *T71 American Medium Tanks American Medium Tanks are very good all-rounders, they are fairly mobile, with good, punchy guns (besides low-mid tier mediums with high rate of fire guns). The boast a good view range at most tiers, and while not as strong as the American Heavy tanks, American Medium tanks still have farily sturdy turret armor, their accuracy on the move is unparallel. Typical play styles include, supporting allies, dog fighting, and can sometimes even employ a poke-and-shoot style. American Medium Tanks include: *T2 Medium Tank *M2 Medium Tank *M3 Lee Medium Tank *M4 Sherman Medium Tank *M7 Medium Tank *Ram II Premium Medium Tank *M4A2E4 Sherman Premium Medium Tank *M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo Medium Tank *M4A3E8 Sherman Medium Tank *T20 Medium Tank *M26 Pershing Medium Tank *T26E4 Super Pershing Premium Medium Tank *T23 Premium Medium Tank *T69 Medium Tank *M46 Patton Medium Tank *T54E1 Medium Tank *M48A1 Patton Medium Tank *M60 Medium Tank American Heavy Tanks The American Heavy tanks have decent frontal hull armor, abysmal side and rear hull armor, but near impenetrable frontal turret armor. The boast excellent gun depression, making them ideal for hull down positions, their guns often boast high penetration for it's tier, but have lower alpha damage, this is negated by the high rate of fire and good aiming time however. American Heavy Tanks include: *T1 Heavy Tank *T14 Premium Heavy Tank *M6 Heavy Tank *T29 Heavy Tank *T32 Heavy Tank *T34 Premium Heavy Tank *M6A2E1 Premium Heavy Tank *M103 Heavy Tank *T110E5 Heavy Tank *T57 Heavy Tank American Tank Destroyers Due to there being two American Tank Destroyer lines, the playstyles for American Tank Destroyers varies. One line consists of mostly turreted tanks destroyers, while the other non-turreted casements, this effects how you would play each tank. The turreted tank destroyers initially exchange armor for mobility and versatility, however further into the line, they lose mobility and gain armor. The non-turreted tank destroyers use stronger armor and higher fire power, depsite these different play styles both lines are very good overall. American Tank Destroyers include: *T18 Tank Destroyer *T82 Tank Destroyer *T40 Tank Destroyer *M8A1 Tank Destroyer *M10 Wolverine Tank Destroyer *T49 Tank Destroyer *M36 Jackson Tank Destroyer *M18 Hellcat Tank Destroyer *T25 AT Tank Destroyer *T25/2 Tank Destroyer *T28 Tank Destroyer *T28 Prototype Tank Destroyer *T95 Tank Destroyer *T30 Tank Destroyer *T110E3 Tank Destroyer *T110E4 Tank Destroyer American Self-Propelled Guns American Self-Propelled Guns are all about firepower and splash radius, and for a majority of the line, sport large horizontal gun arcs, most notably on the M53/55, which allows the cover large portions of the battlefield without having to reposition the hull, giving them much needed accuracy as they have painfully long aim times. The American Self-Propelled Guns have the largest and most devastating guns in the game with very large splash radiuses, they are capable of severly damaging or even one-shotting most enemy tanks you will meet. This overwhelming firepower is balanced by the monumental aim times, terrible accuracy, and mostrously long reload times, ranging from 30-45 seconds. Another up side is they are fairly maneurable for such large machines, being able to motor around and reposition when needed. American Self-Propelled Guns include: *T57 SPG *M7 Priest SPG *M37 SPG *M41 SPG *M44 SPG *M12 SPG *M40/M43 SPG *M53/55 SPG *T92 SPG Category:Nations